Eternidad
by Sophie Iren Maxwell
Summary: Si quería un mejor destino había escogido uno , y el peor. Llevaba 100 años de vida. duo era un Vampiro y Heero su Cazador.


_Este fic fue creado por la primera convocatoria de fic de GW :) reviviendo el gusto por nuestros amados Wing{s , les anexo el link para que cada día seamos mas ._

_ el Fandom : Gundam Wing Yaoi .:_

_ . _

_Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen , esta historia es sacada de mi imaginación , sus actos y demás me corresponde , asi que Sunrise gracias por motivarme a amar a estos personajes .disfruten su lectura ya que es de una fan para fans. _

_/_

_Manchas de sangre sobre la nieve consecutivamente iban una delante de otra , juntas formaban un camino._

1

Si quería un mejor destino había escogido uno , y el peor. Llevaba 100 años de vida. Procuro mantenerse sin comida por 1 mes , quería provocar su muerte ya no quería seguir siendo un vampiro. Lo que antes gozaba a placer , ahora esa era cruz .

Esta seria la ultima vez que matara, se repitió en aquel día .

Pisaba firmemente la nieve y aun así se balanceaba .Se maldijo mil veces, no cumplió la promesa de dejarse morir, su hambre fue traicionera. Meditó. Le faltaba aplicar la más eficiente. Morir a los rayos de sol , alzo la vista , faltaban horas para eso. El cielo obscuro. Inhalo mas profundo y expiro , saco tanto baho que este pego a su cara cuando avanzo.

Rozo su rostro manchado de sangre con la palma de su mano , cada paso que daba lo convencía de contemplar el amanecer , era la única opción de terminar esa maldición .Siguió andando vacilante y meditabundo por varios pasos. Escucho pisadas , inmediatamente volvió la mirada , y sonrió de nueva cuenta su cuerpo sentía una euforia tremenda, desde sus labios hasta la punta de sus pies .Eran mas de 100 metros y sabia quienes eran , ellos sus cazadores. Se coloco en defensiva en su sitio, esperándolos. Aspiro hondo y saco mas baho, como un animal en frenesí invitándolos a reconocerle entre las penumbras…..

¿y si dejaba que ellos terminara lo que el no podía terminar? . No. El orgullo lo impedía, no podía morir en brazos de esos cazadores . ¡Jamás!. Giro y corrió en dirección a un bosque.

-¡Se ha ido por ese lugar ¡ - gritaron dos corriendo detrás de él. Uno de ellos se quedo parado sabia que no lo alcanzarían, tenían que trazar la mejor táctica para rodearlo, aspiro lentamente sintiendo que los pulmones se llenaban de aire frio. Cerro los ojos , cuando los abrió noto algo que la noche impidió que ellos vieran. Se agacho para cerciorarse… – _Sangre.- - eso bastaría._

Llego oliendo, percibiendo, calculando cada pino .Quería dejar un rastro equivocado con los rasguños que les estaba dejando, eso les distraería. Toco un ultimo pino y cambio de dirección rápidamente .Cayo de bruces. Respiro profundamente. El frenesí seguía en su ser , se levanto y trato de correr pero la nieve le impedía hacerlo con facilidad, esta llegaba a los 60 centímetros .

Se adentraba al bosque y se volvía mas densa ; jadeo y giro de casualidad todo a su alrededor era notablemente obscuro, como dicho en una novela de tan famosos lectores que escribían de ellos. Los vampiros .Los leyó y le había causado la gracia del demonio. Novatos; No sabían como era realmente uno, distinguió las tres sombras que le seguían el paso. Chasqueo la lengua…-¿Como demonios han encontrado mi rastro tan rápido?. —Gruño Duo internándose mas profundo, donde habitaban los lobos.

Llevaba cinco días escondido en una cabaña hasta que escucho algo, ¿respiraciones?.. No, solo una . Se paró sin premuras, solo esperando un siguiente ruido. Se abrió la puerta de golpe , el ni siquiera se tenso solo esperaba ver su siguiente respuesta .Aquel que entro de golpe tampoco se movía , ambos esperaban algo del otro, dejo entrar la brisa del invierno , era tan helada que sus labios sentían entumecerse y su cuerpo era una estatua congelada.

-Te halle. -Se quito la capucha negra que cubría su rostro , tenia sus manos enguantadas de negro , ah .. por esa razón el ni siquiera tiritaba . ¡Ha!... Le recorrió con más atención su rostro…

-¿Dime cazador nos hemos visto en otro lugar...? – dijo Duo sin moverse. Sus ojos se posaron en él ,recorrió su cuerpo intentando buscar un punto débil. Solo noto el olor de la juventud.

-Tienes mala memoria . Duo. – El otro respingo. —Te he seguido por tres años y esta es la primera vez que te tengo tan cerca. - Duo olfateo el olor de ese campesino. Cierto . Era su olor. Su cara no la reconocía, - ¡OH valla! que mal educado soy. – Duo recordó varias emboscadas intentándole dar mostraba su rostro con valor , permitiendo que su cara fuese lo ultimo que viera.

-Las clases bajas nunca cambian…he—Mordió sus labios apretándolos con su colmillo, sus labios palpitantes ya saboreando el calor de esa sangre que olía estupendo . Se notaba dulce y acida como muchas, pero su aroma era como pocas. – Dime campesino , eres creyente .? – dijo Duo como poseído por el mismo demonio.

-Si lo dices por si existe el infierno , si. Ahí te mandare pronto.—Los dos se pusieron en guardia , cazador y presa.

Duo odio a ese ser humano indulgente . ¡Quería asesinarlo ¡ sus orbes violetas fueron rojo vivo , y su ser vibro tan fuerte que copos de nieve como relámpagos se alejaron de su cuerpo. El otro se preparo para el ataque.

-Mi nombre es Heero Yuy ... Tu asesino .- Alzó entre sus manos algo destellante, Duo se abalanzo en picada impidiendo que Heero sacara por completo la estaca .Forcejearon y mantuvieron así mucho tiempo ,cuando Duo reunió mas fuerza de la poca que tenia, lo tumbo al suelo dispuesto a matarlo y sustraer de él esa deliciosa sangre , saboreo de lleno esa entrega. Estiro su cuello y abrió ese ropaje negro. Abrió su boca ya dispuesto a acabar con el…

-Alto demonio de Lucifer! – Gritaron de afuera, Duo solo alzo la vista sin entender del todo la situación, escucho el rugir de su garganta, su cuerpo pidió sangre. Las orbes violetas miraron fijamente con detalle un arma plateada , se levanto del cuerpo del cazador tan abruptamente como lo hizo al principio. Dejándole recostado en la nieve , escucho el ruido del arma dispararse detrás de él.

- ¡vamos! ¡Se ha ido por allá!.-Gritaron los dos Cazadores

- ¡ Dejadlo Treize! …El ya no regresara - Los otros dos pararon en seco y regresaron a lado del Cazador principal. –¡Que tonterías!.¡ Si nos apresuramos lo encontraremos!..—Grito el otro .

-¡No! – grito Heero .-El ya esta muy débil, y créanme señores el ya no regresara.—Miro ceñudo a ambos . - Debemos regresar , estamos débiles para una nueva búsqueda por el bosque.—Miro a la lejanía decidido. - Yo me encargare de ese monstruo.-dijo Heero autoritariamente y por ultimo señalo un camino que los llevaría a la aldea mas próxima.

- Esa es una tontería que diría un cazador experimentado. – Dijo Treize serio . - …que se reducen a polvo cuando encuentras a un vampiro. - Treize dio media vuelta .

-Yo me encargare Treize … lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.—Sentencio Heero.

2

Duo río como demonio a carcajada suelta , le gustaría ver eso. Asi que tomo otro camino. Se fue en dirección a un país que solo había mirado en pinturas , relatos y leyendas oscuras como él y sus antepasados .Sintió la sacudida de la diversión como nunca antes , los tambores de su destino.

Iría a Japón…

Llegando a ese país todo fue al revés, una sociedad tan reprimida en acciones y libertina en pensamiento. Sulfuro sus ideales y empezó a divertirse como cría olvidando su pasado y antigua melancolía , tal ves , solo tal ves se debía a que su estadía era que estaba en el antiguo continente y el Romanticismo le estaba haciendo estragos ; llegando a Japón eso ya era pasado .

Encontró la plena diversión en disfrazarse de geisha, sus rasgos nada prominentes le ajustaba tan bien en ese ambiente, disimulaba tan bien sus bajas intenciones asesinas que llego a gozar de satisfacción. El estar con los humanos tan mediocres y ensimismados en una vida regalada y arrebatada posiblemente por él, rio para sus adentros. Abrió la puerta de aquel hotel adecuado solo para las geishas mas bellas… eso era una burla , se estaba burlando al hacerse pasar por uno como ellos. Siendo mujer los hombres, los pobres de ellos caerían a sus encantos , pedirían estar a solas y ahí saciaba su sed ; su hambre. Gustaba de ver sus rostros contraídos de miedo, jugaba habeses .Dejaba que ellos escaparan, ya que era mas divertido .Luego los atrapaba ,Duo gustaba probar en su garganta la adrenalina de las personas.

Siempre dejaba a su captor rastros de él, para que ese tal Heero Yuy no lo perdiera de vista , eso era muy enfermo pero que demonios ¡era extasiante. !

Se arrodillo a un lado de la mesita , y dejo el sake con suma delicadeza, solo con gestos demostraba buena educación , su presencia .Dejando libre invitación a quien le invitara un trago de sake.

-Linda , ¿quisieras ser mi esposa .?—Dijo un hombre de rasgos no tan delicados como los que Duo aceptaba , accedió solo por que parecía alguien sumamente importante , eso llamaría la atención de él….

Duo balbuceó algo tan inteligible que obligo que él otro se le acercara de manera mas provocadora e incitadora. Salieron del hotel a rumbo desconocido, Duo detrás de él. El otro vociferaba a sus sirvientes rapidez, quería irse lo más rápido posible.

-¡Traigan mis caballos!—Sujetaba su estomago y la apretaba, estaba apunto de vomitar. Eso era bueno , Duo no quería probar ningún veneno cuando mordiera su cuello. Duo desenredo su larga cabellera dejando mas atónito al hombre, estaba apunto de entregarle algo, algo que no había hecho , besarlo primero y comerlo después. Apunto su boca a los labios de esté dándole el regalo de lo inesperado para arrebatarlo después. -Soy tan malo.—Repitió entre sus labios y lo cerro con un beso .

Se escuchó a los caballos rebuznar algo andaba mal cerca de ellos y lo sentían y no solo ellos también los sirvientes , abrieron con premura la puerta para ver a su amo …él yacia misteriosamente muerto. Oficialmente murió ahogado en su propio vomito. Nadie noto dos mordeduras en su cuello. La geisha conmovió a todos. Al día siguiente siguió con la rutina.

3

Los ojos cobaltos sonrieron como hace mucho no lo hacían. Ya lo había encontrado.

4

Era de noche cuando salió al balcón, tenia la vestimenta geisha , toco sus labios . Habeses sentía ese instinto cálido y venían flashes de esos recuerdos no los sentía como tal ya que el ya no estaba vivo ,pero sabia de ellos , haber besado a ese político desato lo que el ya había olvidado . Cuando era un ser con alma , era una persona que en su momento era feliz. Sus orbes violetas se incendiaron en ese recuerdo …empezó a fastidiarse. Ya no quería seguir en ese sitio.

Salió sin decir una palabra a nadie , se retiro la vestimenta geisha y tomo la mas apropiada a su pantalla de humano uno para hombre , una hakama. La mayoría lo miraba . Las mujeres , muchas de ellas lo miraron tímidamente y bajaban su rostro , era tan bello que ellas se sonrojaban con facilidad. Y esos ojos desataban la curiosidad y alboroto.

La impertinencia al juego fue su penitencia. Ya había olvidado que era ser una persona como ellos . Ahora los veía con defectos y virtudes simbólicas , cada uno : niños , mujeres embarazadas ,campesinos, burgueses . Idiotas. Todo es etiqueta no existe mas alto ni mas bajo. El no recordaba nada … hirvieron sus entrañas y sus ojos violetas miraron el pasado que ya casi no recordaba.

-¿Sientes que el mundo camina sin ti?—

Duo giro rápidamente, se asusto, no lo escucho llegar . -Al parecer tu sed de sangre no es la única que te condena , he ..—Se retiro de la pared que le estaba dando soporte.

-''Estúpido de mierda..''-La criatura más exasperante y resistente a la estúpida evolución. -Le dijo Duo al Cazador que a pesar de que se encontraba en otro país no cambiaba su indumentaria negra , no sabia mimetizarse en el ambiente . Se miraron por largos segundos , la primera nevada llego junto con el Cazador. Ahora solo eran como hace un año… solo ellos . asuntos que arreglar , algo para lo que Duo estuvo provocando.

-Estuve esperando por este momento, no sabes cuanto. - La brisa alboroto más de dos mechones castaños .El ojiazul siguió inmutable.

-Lo sé…- Dio un paso adelante, Duo no se inmuto. – Lo supe cuando dejabas rastros tuyos, se que esperabas a que yo diera punto final a tu existencia con los vivos - Dio media vuelta, espero un momento para avanzar y le dijo.

-Lo harás tú mismo , tu acabaras mas rápido con tu existencia- Se fue.

''¿¡que ¡? Espero tanto por esa anhelada diversión y ese estúpido se largaba , ¿¡asi?¡''.Lo dejo ir. Duo se puso furioso , enardecido.

EL mismo lo mataría. Avanzo de frente , su furia quedo en eso … el ojiazul ya no estaba . Duo marcho enojado retomando su camino. Heero lo veía en las penumbras de la lejanía.

5

Ya habían pasado 3 años después de ese encuentro, Duo ya no encontraba tan placentero la diversión pasada.

Tenia 110 años de edad . Un muerto , el único que caminaba .

Estaba en Kioto de nueva cuenta el invierno llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas pero esta vez nadie le estaba persiguiendo , estaba solitario y melancólico como antes. Miro a la noche fieles entre ellos , nadie impedía su cercanía y esta siempre llegaba para él. Escucho acercarse a alguien pero no tomo la importancia requerida, seria solo un aldeano que transitaba aquel camino como el.

Seguía teniendo esa misma mirada salvaje de su ser , su belleza inmutable y delicadeza cuando se lo proponía, era un ser excepcionalmente bello.

-La nieve no cambiara. Pero la primavera esta próxima...-Duo giro esperando encontrar al Cazador. Unos cabellos rubios tomados por una coleta Duo lo miro indiferente , sujetaba una sombrilla y un bulto con comida, no se asomaba a simple vista pero llego a olerla. Se extraño por lo general la gente huía de el no se le acercaba, dejo asomar asombro a su rostro , segundos después ya la tenia como minutos antes , seriedad aplastante. Duo odiaba cualquier contacto con los humanos. -¿ Cual es tu nombre ..? –Siseo Duo , dejo su melancolía pasada y quiso jugar como gato antes de devorar ….

-Zech Marquise. – Duo repitió y ronroneo su nombre , asomo una semi sonrisa a sus labios. Afilo sus colmillos ….

- ..Te ves solo , por que no me acompañas .. - Sus ojos tremendamente azules le recordaron al cazador por segundos , esa mirada decidida e igualmente fría…no , no era frio , eran llamas sus ojos.. Duo accedió con soló un movimiento de cabeza sin apartarle la mirada ,se dijo que solo seria por un momento y si en el trayecto se sentía cansado dejaría a su instinto nefasto actuar.

Mientras caminaban Zech miro a Duo de manera profunda carcomiendo su interior. '' valla…'' -Pensó Duo. Esta comida será salvaje, si es que intento hacer algo.

Su demonio interno se regocijo y altero , comida que luche y masculle… emocionante.

Llegaron a una casa que gozaba de la imponencia de las casas de Kioto y sospechaba que también de buen talante, sus orbes violetas fueron alumbradas por una antorcha. Fueron alumbrados por los sirvientes de Zech que los recibían con gusto, su amo les agradeció su acogida con la típica inclinación de cabeza. Duo observo y calculo si podía brincar esa puerta de una zancada… La puerta era mas alta que 5 hombres trepados en sus hombros .

No sabia que necesitaba en ese lugar pero ya había entrado.

6

-Quédate en mi casa, estarás mas tranquilo –Dijo el Ojiazul ,invitándolo a quedarse. Se saco una espada de samurái , después se retiro los Geta* y los dejo en la entrada . Duo lo observó atentamente,¿Quedarse .? Levanto una ceja , acepto. Se retiro su calzado mucho mas modesto y lo siguió. - Este invierno es muy crudo, pero no te preocupes es ya de las ultimas nevadas ,–Los cabellos rubios ondearon en su cara cuando este lo miro de soslayo.-Te invite por que parecías solo -Duo respingo y sintió un doble propósito. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando Zech lo miro inquisidoramente; por ultimo le sonrió tiernamente sin apartarle la mirada. - El invitar a extraños y ayudarlos proporciona a mi familia 5 años de buena fortuna ... – Sonrió y siguió de frente .Duo siguió de frente igual que él con gesto ceñudo . No le interesaba su buena fortuna si pensaba que con eso accedería a una tonta conversación , no lo incitaría a nada. Se empezó a sentir irritado.

Accedió a la comida se veía suculenta pero no la probaría ,disimulo comer algo.

Su tez blanquecina vislumbraba elegancia y algo externo de él salía .Todos los sirvientes lo habían notado , Muerte. Los sirvientes ni se atrevían a mirarlo a los ojos , desprendía maldición dijeron algunos Duo sonrió .. Cuanta razón tenían ellos , Zech alcanzo a ver este vislumbro de sonrisas y no supo el por que lo hacia , les resto muy poca importancia y pidió mas Sake. Aprovechando su distracción Duo dio el vistazo que no pudo dar a fondo ..Olio su alrededor y retiro unos mechones de su frente y ojos necesitaba ver mas allá de la vista , había una fuente atrás de esa puerta cerrada , peces Koi y giro la vista y sus amatista brillaron .. Caballos. No quería morder a esos humanos . Relamió sus labios y planteó la excusa perfecta.

Zech se mostró indulgente cuando Duo le mostró su cansancio que combino con inexpresión en su rostro tenia que retirarse, así lo hizo.

Así evito esas preguntas tontas de; a donde iría y de donde provenía. Zech hizo una inclinación de cabeza como despedida, muy a su pesar lo dejo retirarse. Al llegar al cuarto se quedo parado espero poco tiempo y salió a comer , tenia en mente un delicioso pura sangre…

La luna se filtro por raudales de cortina de bambú.

Pasaron tres días más ,salía mas temprano mucho antes del amanecer diciendo que iría al pueblo mas cercano, y se retiraba a un lugar obscuro y protector para resguardarse de los rayos del sol, conservo su mutismo cuando Zech le preguntaba por que iría hasta allá , Duo solo lo miraba y comentaba que eran asuntos personales , Zech tembló ligero cuando este lo miraba de esta forma tan penetrante , parecía que todo una vida lo observaba .Así que esa noche el también se disculpo mencionándole que no lo vería, tenia que entregar una carta urgente. A Duo le importaba un demonio a donde fuera.

6

Giro fastidiado los ojos, la idea de disimular su procedencia le cansaba. Si pudiera bebería la sangre de todos si alguno se interpusiera lo arreglaría asi. Ahora se conformaba con caballos y sangre de dudosa procedencia. Abrió la puerta con solo un roce de sus dedos, se requerían a más de tres para hacerlo. Con extraña ansiedad se asomo, ahí estaba lo que le tenia en cuestión hace 4 días … Frascos de sangre ,Fresca. Sus orbes violetas se llenaron de ellas y las sujeto e ingirió , no podía morder a alguien ahora que regresaba a un lugar fijo , sabia bien .

7

La indiferencia se transformo en algo más, y Duo ya no quiso moverse de ese sitio lentamente accedía a más conversaciones banales y ya no le proporcionaba repulsión iniciar conversación con Zech , lo miraba por las noches, Zech dormía hasta tarde por Duo ya que este después de regresar de un negocio X lo invitaba a pasar un rato junto co su botella de Sake, eso se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito lo hacia cada noche sin importar la hora.

Duo solo se quedaba cerca y dejaba que el otro lo interrogase. Tomaba su trenza y la peinaba, después la volvía a desenredar y Zech lo admiraba más. Sus ojos azules brillaban y Duo lo notaba .La belleza impregnada era disimulada y olvidada al contraste de su personalidad seria y profunda.

8

Se acerco con cautela a la puerta de entrada como cada noche. Nuevamente los frascos se encontraban ahí. Se moría de sed y de hambre .La noche anterior no encontró nada; los bebió extrañado y aliviado ¿en que momento dejaban algo así en las puertas ajenas…? Cerró con cautela y giro sigilosamente sobre sus talones miro su horizonte y noto lo grande de la casa de Zech hectáreas de arboles .Sonrió , siguió esa dirección y a mitad de camino se quedo estático ….La noche era la perfecta compañera para cosas furtivas. Sujeto su trenza y la coloco en su hombro izquierdo camino elegantemente regresando a la casa de Zech, tenia en mira un lugar y una persona, paso su lengua por sus labios, pensó en la compañía que le gustaría tener.

9

-Hallo , Duo Maxwell, o mejor dicho señor de la melancolía jajaja. -Salió de entre la maleza un ser tan perfecto como el. Rasgos bellísimos y etericos , con la diferencia del pelo rubio y ojos aguamarina.

-La soledad no le pinta bien Sr.-Su mirada le recorrió y taladro de arriba hacia abajo , mirada tan seria como la de Duo pero con la diferencia que la aguamarina tenia unos ojos voraces. No por algo era el príncipe de los Lobos de arena .- Vengo de paseo a esta grandiosa casa . -Señalo a su alrededor. -Y me encuentro a mis enemigos en mi mejor estado de lucha -Señalo la luna llena. Su risa se entendió , ese encuentro casual no era obra del destino.

- He… los rumores corren rápido Sr ... y.—Sopeso su palabras . - El caos lo puede seguir hasta las llanuras mas lejanas .Su cabeza ahora tiene un precio para mi clan…-Salió del todo de la maleza , su cuerpo lo alumbro la luna. Llevaba una capa rojo carmesí que abrió de par en par estaba desnudo Duo observo su cuerpo blanco sin inmutarse . La diferencia de la piel de Duo, es que esta era pálida ; ese tono blanco cremoso solo era característico a los Lobos . - En este País hay muy pocos vampiros que se quieran adentrar , no se si seas valiente o quieras morir.

-La verdad es que no lo sabia. -Menciono Duo dándole poca importancia al comentario.-Si el mismísimo Príncipe Quatre quiere otorgarme una platica de media noche sobre estos asuntos me siento endemoniadamente afortunado.-Dijo con sarcasmo viendo ya la posición de ataque de Quatre. -… Pero últimamente, también mi dieta requería cosas exóticas.—Sonrió y se preparo para pelear…

-Empezaba a tener hambre … - Acto seguido Quatre se transformo en lobo , Se abalanzó en perfecta furia y ruidos inimaginables , ambos gruñeron y pelearon de tal manera que varias hojas y arbustos salieron despedidos de su lugar .Eran despiadados uno con el otro .Venganzas pasadas con sus clanes se verían ahí en esa pelea.

-¡El tiempo te hace mas lento Quatre ¡. – Duo grito y esquivo al Lobo cuando este se acerco para darle una mordida, Duo estaba sangrando en un brazo , la poca sangre que tenia en su ser ya escurría por su ropaje , en cambio el Lobo no tenia ni un pelo de menos. El otro abrió sus fauces sintiendo ya la sangre del vampiro en su garganta, olía bien para su apetito voraz lo comería antes de que el sol saliera. Saco baho caliente que impregnaba el lugar .Un estallido salió detrás de ellos…..

Duo giro su cabeza maltrecha. Heero…

-No pensé correr con tanta suerte dos seres maléficos esperando por mi , la paga será excelente .- Heero avanzo rápido , mucho mas rápido que un ser humano normal . Logro subirse al lomo del Lobo lo sujeto de las fauces y grito un proverbio en árabe, saco una estaca de plata y… ¡puf! ¡Cayo! Reboto en el crudo pasto hasta perder la conciencia por unos segundos.-Te matare…-Susurro Duo , el Lobo bramo más y se abalanzo en dirección a Heero mordiéndole el costado de la espalda , Duo aprovecho su distracción para sacar mas fuerza de la que ya no tenia , lo golpeo con todo su cuerpo, cuando se encontró desconcertado y soltó a Heero , el vampiro estiro su mano en dirección a su corazón sintiendo su pelaje blando en su rostro , con ayuda de sus garras entro en el Lobo, su corazón palpitante y caliente le provoco un estado frenético _**… sangre , sangre , sangre .**_ Repetía para sí, con furia saco su brazo y saco su mayor premio. El corazón . Heero observaba desde el piso expectante .

Cuando termino de sacar el corazón del ser la forma lobo se fue desvaneciendo cayo de bruces y cuando su rostro abierto de la impresión toco el pasto este ya no era lobo , ya era un hombre y segundos después ya era polvo.

-..¿Vienes ya por tu recompensa Cazador ..? – Dijo Duo en cansancio extremo miro el lugar donde cayo su contrincante , miro a Heero.

Duo jadeaba de manera inconstante, se recargo en el árbol mas próximo por que ya no podía sostenerse ; se miraron por eternos segundos . - ..Si. –Respondió Heero. –El cazador logro levantarse y caminar ; Duo envidio esa habilidad , el ya no podía…

Se dejo caer a la falda del árbol esperando su fortuna. Heero se coloco enfrente de el y saco una daga tan bella que Duo no le encontró pero a tan magnifica arma. Solo veía los pies del cazador, ya no tenia fuerza suficiente para alzar la cabeza estaba concentrándose en cerrar esas heridas pero al paso que iba ; Heero acabaría con ese problema…Respiro . Espero lo peor, alzo solo la mirada en un momento de fuerza, quería verlo. Heero lo miro profundamente, esa mirada removió algo en Duo , agito su ser en incertidumbre . Heero se fue apartando de él lentamente. Se retiro de ahí…

10

¿Quién era ..? ¿Por qué no lo mataba? …Duo se quedo tendido unas horas mas ahí …Se sintió loco y en su rostro se dibujo una expresión que jamás se dibujo en aquel rostro ;el desconcierto …

Antes del crepúsculo ya se encontraba mejor, camino entre los arboles .Que , Que era …..

Regreso a la casa de Zech encontró la penumbra del silencio y se agazapo en el cuerpo de vampiro y restregó su mentón en su rodilla , que era .. que era..?

Esa mirada …solo la había visto en alguien mas ... ¿Donde? Se desconcertó y se estiro..¿Donde? giro insatisfecho ante la escases de sus recuerdos y paraba de pensar en él y su mirada y esa misma en otra persona… ¿Donde? ...Hubiera llorado de ser capaz de tener lagrimas , sentía esa necesidad de saberlo , un hueco en sus recuerdos lo impedía , miro el techo y sintió la pesadez abrumadora del Sol y su presencia .Se arrincono en un pedazo de cuarto y se quedo ahí todo lo que restaba del Dia ….

_...¿Quieres vivir o prefieres morir ..?_

Duo vi el cuarto a obscuras , ¿ese murmullo de donde salió..? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco ¡

-¿Duo ..? –dijeron del otro lado de la puerta. -¿Estas ahí ..? -Era Zech .-Duo se transformó en el mismo de hacia una noche , sin desconciertos ni preguntas reflejadas en su rostro. Se levanto ya mucho mas recuperado y camino hacia la puerta. No. No era lo mejor, acabaría con esta impaciencia de la noche anterior. -Hoy vendrá alguien especial, así que por favor no salgas , ellos no tardan. - Sentencio Zech , Duo desaprobó su tono autoritario y se fue de ahí con una duda en su cabeza y recuerdos. Escuchaba algo en su cabeza , algo que no logro unir a profundidad , eso y combinado a la mirada del Cazador lo obligaron a salir de ese cuarto siguió sus impulsos y salió en busca de Heero.

_Ya no tendrás preocupaciones en esta vida …_

Sintió el jalón de una de sus memorias …¿Qué demonios era eso ..? se perturbo mas , quería saber que era eso por que escuchaba y veía rápidos recuerdos en su cabeza , pero ninguno podía hilvanarlos como era debido , se restregó la cabeza cansado y adolorido la mirada ya no era la salvaje de vampiro , era muy humana …

11

Olio. Rastreo su aroma. Llego a un templo mucho mas lejos de lo que el hubiera pensado , Heero estaba muy lastimado , dudaba de si seguía vivo y se sorprendería si aun lo estaba .Fue desconcertante encontrarlo ahí , las escaleras de la entrada del templo ..uh... esa sensación quemaba sus entrañas ..¿Que era? El templo estaba bendito.

-No…- Susurro Duo .Se acerco decidído su fortaleza se vería probada . Ya no le importo quedar hecho cenizas.

..¿Por que no lo había matado?.¿Por qué …? Esa forma de mirarlo…

El cuerpo le tembló. Heero se encontraba dándole la espalda, seguía con su indumentaria negra opaca volteo a ver a Duo tan lejano que esté se quedo mal, Duo se incorporo más ajeno a la situación y se apegado a su instinto mas fuerte .

-¿Por qué..? . - Se quedo parado. Los pétalos de los cerezos que salían apenas de su capullo no resistían la presencia de Duo y caían al piso rodeándole a ambos, morían en el suelo secándose. El aroma que desprendían era seco y abrumador.

La nieve había dejado de caer hacia tiempo y estos eran los primeros indicios de la primavera.

-Si vienes a matarme hazlo…-Dijo Heero. Se levanto y se dirigió donde estaba Duo . De nueva cuenta esa mirada , eso lo desconcertó y ….lastimo…¿Cómo?. Duo perdía defensas a su lado .

No quería mostrar debilidad , no quería sentirse débil. Heero se fue acercando a el sin retirarle una mirada extraña, no como la que le había desconcertado la noche anterior y movia en él sus recuerdos.

…Heero estaba muriendo, la herida seguía su cause , esta tenia muy maltrecho al Cazador.

- Tal vez no buscabas la manera de morir, si no una manera de vivir mejor... en esta forma.- Dijo Heero

-¿Como dices ..? – dijo quedo Duo.

-No buscabas morir en mis manos. Querías encontrar la manera de sobrellevar esta existencia como lo mas cercano a un humano siendo un inmortal. – Heero miro sus mechones de cabello , miro su rostro. - Tu no eres ni uno ni otro. Quieres ser algo completo . – Se Señalo y luego señalo a Duo.- … Convirtiéndote así en un monstruo que no sabia que hacer . Desprecias a los Vampiros por su forma, envidias a los Humanos por su suerte de morir. Querías ser uno u otro pero completo ; por que te sentías una mitad de ambos .- Heero no le retiro la mirada de encima , lo observo tranquilamente , su salvación ya no le interesaba .Los ojos amatista y azul se mezclaron .Duo encontró eso que le carcomió antes , algo que no quería recordar por ser doloroso, los upo al ver esos ojos .

_/_

_Recordó esa misma mirada en alguien mas, su Madre . Fue lo único que recordó de ella , Duo salió de casa a conseguir comida en invierno , el anochecer llego demasiado rápido , no encontró el camino de regreso ; una ventisca impregno el camino que ya había marcado ... tenia solo 23 años y se quedo ahí tendido en la nieve . …_

_-Dime humano ¿quieres vivir.? .. o ¿prefieres morir? –Repitió la voz amarga en su oído ...-Duo repitió esas mismas palabras en su cabeza hasta memorizarlas, estaba con ojos entreabiertos ya casi sin vida , su cuerpo entraba en hipotermia…Su madre. Quería que ella viviera, su padre. Jurar al Vampiro entregándole su sangre y esté le entregaba la vida esa condición para llegar a su casa , a su hogar . Escucho vagamente en su cabeza al Vampiro reírse y sintió la mordida en su cuello , el aire salió de sus pulmones conforme este tomaba su sangre ._

_Duo colapso , no supo cuantas horas , días llevaba en esa posición el los sintió como minutos en los que el Sol atraviesa la puerta de su umbral , la diferencia del crepúsculo al amanecer ... no lo sintió tan largo. Despertó medio dormido, medio mareado. Un sueño. _

_La nieve que cubría su rostro cuando cayo había disminuido. Se desconcertó un instante ¿Cuanto tiempo?¡ La comida! .Nada entre sus manos , se levanto enérgicamente y se fue dirección a su hogar , la encontró sin ningún problema y no sabía bien el por que .Sabia el camino por instinto.._

_Esta se encontraba cubierta por mas nieve de la que no había visto jamás en su vida, una avalancha habia dejado su rastro , quebrando raíces de los arboles cercanos y su casa. Grito como nunca lo había hecho, desconoció su voz y empezó a buscar a su madre y su padre en la nieve .. Nada…_

_-He ayudado a que no te preocuparas. -Dijo una voz detrás. – Ellos ya no los encontraras, tu preocupación ya no será en esta nueva vida .—Afirmo lo siguiente .- La avalancha la creé yo…-Dijo el vampiro._

_Duo no sintió temor ante ese ser aunque desprendía olor a muerte y sangre. Jamás sintió tanto poder en su interior alcanzo a oler la sangre de su padre , gimoteó por dentro y miro la nieve apilada . – No es cierto. –Se repitió, no necesitaba vivir si por los que luchaba ya no estaban. – Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño. Le dolío … no.. ¡no había dolor! ¡ya no le dolía el corazón!- ¿Que me paso? - Miro sus manos como loco poseído, ¡estaba embrujado ¡- ¡Que me paso ¡ .-Grito Dúo._

_-No es un embrujo, Eres un vampiro..-El otro Rio . Duo despego sus ojos de sus manos y se acerco de manera fatal al ser que le había proporcionado la vida, lo mato , utilizo toda su fuerza para hacerlo, vengo a sus padres._

_/_

Duo recordó su pasado, ¿por que lo había olvidado? .Sintió el abrazo de Heero . -Tu existencia ya no será en vano ni tu soledad, permite una compañía… -Duo se despego del abrazo percibiendo la sangre en el cuerpo de Heero , le provoco una arcada. Esta estaba contaminada, la mordida del lobo había sido mas que nefasta . – Ya no me importa ser humano ni mucho menos tu captor. -Prosiguió Heero a un paso de distancia .- Te seguí al principio por que mis preceptos así lo indicaban mis obligaciones de Cazador, luego al estar mas cerca de ti note algo distinto y a la vez parecido a mi … la soledad lo notaba en tus ojos, en tus acciones.

-Heero ..—Solo articulo Duo.

-Quiero estar a tu lado por que sin saber me enamore del monstruo en ti. -Duo abrió sus ojos pero no con molestia , eran de sorpresa. - Vivir cerca de ti me ha proporcionado la otra mirada de la moneda.-Duo Se quedo pensativo recordando las veces que Heero estuvo cerca de el… imposible fueron solo 2 veces, Heero leyó su semblante. - Te seguí hasta Kioto y yo dejaba esos frascos con sangre para ti.

Duo abrió su boca de sorpresa. - Eras tu ... -. El cazador le miro más a profundidad, la elegancia característica del vampiro perdió su brillo a lado de Heero. El lugar se impregno de capullos, salían disparados a demasía, la presencia de Duo y sus emociones recién encontradas ocasionaban caos a su alrededor.

-Valla Duo … en vista que te pierdes, tengo que ir a buscarte . – Dijo Zech detrás de ellos.

Duo respingo y recobro su postura inhumana y giro por completo su cuerpo colocando a Heero detrás.

- Venís acompañado de otros sujetos. –Dijo Duo . Heero aun se encontraba mal y esto lo venia empeorando. Podía ocuparse de ellos en un santiamén se quedo parado elegantemente.

Dos, cuatro, seis hombres .. Serian sumamente fáciles.

-Tu osadía me preocupa Duo y me enoja.-Menciono Zech . Duo lo reto con la mirada, esa mirada obscura asesina de un vampiro. Zech no se inmuto es mas lo reto. El viento que los recorrió minutos antes ahora era de miedo , el ambiente se tenso tanto que sentía que podía cortarlo. El aire llevaba los capullos completos a rondar por sobre sus cabezas . Seis hombres contra uno injusto y divertido , vio movimiento detrás de Zech , capucha obscura … ¡igual que Heero !... ¡un cazador! El vampiro se tenso y cubrió a Heero , si tan solo …se preocupó , lo miro de soslayo y enderezo su cuerpo para cubrirlo mas , no obstante sentía los latidos de Heero mas lentos , necesitaba morderlo ya.

-Zech por cuanto ofreciste mi cabeza..? – Siseo Duo molesto , los ojos de asesino no habían cambiado ..-sujeto el cuerpo de Heero con el suyo propio.

-Tus amatista no son comunes, en los humanos… -dijo Zech y río.—Y por el precio , bueno , tu cabeza le dio suficiente oro a mi familia por dos generaciones . .

-Traidor…-Mascullo Duo , se enojo consigo mismo por no hacerle caso a su presentimiento innato, ese día todo fue tan premeditado que no le presto atención a nada , su extraña cercanía y su curiosidad enferma sobre él y sobre todo algo que a Duo le quemo ; fue haber pensado en convertirlo en uno como él seria la gran compañía, Zech … ¡arg ¡ ardía en furia .

-Oh Duo , estimado Duo no lo tomes tan mal .-Chasqueo Zech. Aun con la luna a su espalda notaba ese brillo en sus ojos llenos de la maldad dignas de un ser sin alma.-Tu existencia me ayudo bastante … -Se refería a su estatus , aunque Duo jamás le intereso saber ahora se maldecía no haberse interesado en sus intenciones y negocios ,la razón por la que gozaba de prestigio era que el también era un Cazador…

-Esas cartas…-Se aclaro Duo para si mismo , eran para los cazadores ¡esa era la ultima pieza que le faltaba! Duo explotó por dentro, el aire se volvió mas fuerte entre ambos lados .

Detrás de Zech el otro cazador esperaba salir al ataque y los acompañantes de Zech se dispusieron en fila para la batalla. La muerte se olía a su alrededor, Asesinos a sueldo. Duo miro a cada uno de ellos entregado en el detalle de sus debilidades, ¡las encontró! su cabeza giro y noto a Heero mas pálido . ..¿Que haría…? Duo noto el movimiento del Cazador y saco sus colmillos dispuesto a la batalla.

-Valla Heero. La delgada línea de ser un monstruo y convivir con ellos te hizo uno muy fácil…tu corazón es tan débil, caíste en ese camino , ¡Caíste en el pecado de Caín !...-Balbuceo con lastima, acto seguido se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro , Duo lo reconoció , hacia años que no lo veía , él estaba con Heero años atrás en ese lugar tan remoto en una cabaña…

Zech dio instrucciones y sus asesinos salieron en busca de Duo , todo fue tan rápido que Duo solo cubrió a Heero con su cuerpo asi que lo abrazo. Quería hacerlo , sentía cariño , alguien se había enamorado del Ser. Ese monstruo que el tanto despreciaba y maldecía . Lo protegió de las espadas y golpes que no duraron demasiado. Cuando Duo se harto de no hacer nada con su mano derecha saco sus garras e hizo el movimiento de abanico les corto a los tres la yugular .Los otros tres sacaron sus espadas.

-¡Alto ¡ -Grito Zech .- … Lo quieren vivo .—Señalo al otro Cazador .Duo comprendió de inmediato, querían muerto a Heero…

-No lo permitiré. - Sujeto a Heero y su mano libre hizo movimientos en el aire a dos de ellos los hirió cortándoles la vía de donde sujetaban la espada.

-¡ Es mi turno ¡!. –Grito el último asesino. Se acerco por la espalda de Duo , una daga le atravesó la garganta. Heero aun se encontraba consiente en sus brazos mirando al ultimo asesino caer. Miro a Duo con ojos trémulos ...Duo observo los orbes azules , no estaba solo, el excazador siempre estuvo detrás de sus pasos no lo dejo nunca después de ese segundo encuentro .Duo casi sollozo . Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo , perdió su equilibrio interno y quiso decirle _… todo estará bien … los dos saldremos de esta , tenia el remedio para ambos_ . Pero ninguna salió todo intento por decirlo quedo solo con la mirada . La brisa deambulo entre ellos…Ahora solo quedaba el Cazador y Zech.

-Tu labor acaba aquí .Zero.-DijoTreize . Dio tres pasos y de súbito estos aumentaron la velocidad , nada comparable con la que Heero implemento con Quatre . A Duo lo tomó por sorpresa y cuando entendió su táctica este ya estaba a dos pasos de el.

Duo alzo su brazo derecho para cubrirse en vano , la espada de plata quemo su interior , Duo grito desconsoladamente , Treize se replegó hacia atrás cuando el primer golpe dio efecto. La autoridad del Cazador se anteponía de la del Vampiro.-El poder que Dios y la iglesia me otorgo es la misma que ahora me da fuerzas para acabar con tu ser.—Diciendo esto coloco la punta de la espada en el suelo ,está atrapo un cerezo que a su vez atrapo la sangre de Duo.

Un movimiento más bastaría para que Duo dejara este universo y dejara a Heero con este loco religioso. Heero respiraba más difícil y se agotaba. Estaban tan acorralados.¡ Demonios! ¡Solo era un cazador !. También ya estaba exhausto , el templo le ocasionaba temblores , estaba tan santificado ese sitio como una iglesia de occidente , ahora la espada de plata estaba rociada de agua bendita le había quemado la mitad de su brazo derecho.

-¡Demonio! ¡É l ya no es digno de ser un Cazador! Quebranto las leyes de la virtud y valentía! ¡ El ahora es un ser inexistente a la cofradía! ¡ahora es exiliado del cielo! ¡ya no es hijo de Dios ¡-Rompió en gritos Treize como enviado apocalíptico .-Su deber ahora es el morir a mis manos .- Alzo la espada , la punta de esta se encontraba en la búsqueda del ser terrenal y no del inframundo .

Duo bramo y fustigo con la mirada a Treize.-¡Yo soy un Ángel caído que esta en dos mundos! ¡ Yo soy tu apocalipsis! ¡ Tu dios aún no me ha exiliado!.—Dejo a Heero en el suelo y empezó la lucha con su brazo sano, intentaba ganar tiempo , necesitaba arrebatarle la espada . Zech observaba todo y miro al desvalido Cazador traidor, miro a Duo tan concentrado que no notaria que se acercaba.

Se escucharon roces, gruñidos, Duo intento de todo y de nada sirvió ; ese cazador era mucho mas experimentado que Heero y Quatre , no olía temor ni debilidad tenia una asombrosa fortaleza , ahora eso era muy malo para el. Se detuvieron solo un instante para observarse , Duo estaba maltrecho y Treize no estaba tan mal … se equivocaba , olía a sangre , medio sonrió y se dio por satisfecho ese instante.

-Tu destino no es en este mundo. —Dijo Treize fastidiando a Duo.

-¡Basta de tus sermones baratos! , mi destino no esta escrito y el tuyo ¡ahora es escrito por mi ¡ . –Duo alzo su brazo izquierdo preparándose para el ataque sus ojos amatista lanzaron un brillo de furia digna de un vampiro como el . - El tiempo no me domina. ¡Ni siquiera tu Dios! ¡él me otorgo lo que a los hombres les arrebatado! ¡Yo no vivo en su mundo , pero ustedes son invasores del mío! -Duo se abalanzo a Treize lo golpeo con su cuerpo , Treize cayo de costado , Duo aprovecho para decir el mantra del Abrazo….

_Restaurare lo poco que haya en ti , restaurare esos pedazos rotos , _

_Quitare de tu ser esas partes que ya no sirvan y la dejare con nuevas piezas._

_Serás eterno y serás el alma que gire en el mundo..._

_La noche tu eternidad, pero que nunca te dominara._

_Tu alma…_

_Esta te abandonara, ella será liberada de mi ,_

_Pero tu querido mío , te quedaras conmigo _

_No te libraras de mi._

Repitió ese verso una y otra vez para que cuando Heero lo aceptara el lo mordería , cerrando así el pacto de humano con vampiro ''El Abrazo '' que se necesitaba para ser un No muerto.

Terminaría con el enviado apocalíptico y mordería a Heero .Siguió luchando con Treize saco mas furia, no moriría así .Ya no.

Zech tenia a Heero a su disposición .Heero abrió sus ojos, hubiera reído pero solo lo hizo para sus adentros.

Zech Desenvaino su espada .Heero toco su daga mas próxima.

Duo siguió en lucha. Valla que Treize era duro de matar, hizo un giro y cambiaron posiciones , vio a Zech desenvainando su espada en contra de Heero .¡ NO! Dio dos pasos enfrente olvidando su pelea , Treize incrusto su arma blanca a un costado .La misma que estaba bañada en agua bendita. Duo cayo al suelo.

-La justicia es tan frágil …que no sabes para que lado se inclinara. -Le dijo Treize anteponiéndose a Duo como un ser supremo .Lo observó retorcerse en su cuerpo de persona pero inhumana .Duo agazapado grito de dolor, le estaba quemando las entrañas . Treize no le retiro la mirada celeste… Duo lo odio, tirado en el piso lo maldijo. Respiraba con más dificultad que al principio y tenia quemado parte de su cuero inmovilizándolo ,espero el ataque desde el piso ..nada …- Treize eres todo un caballero , ¿estarás esperando que me levante para atacar ..?-Siseo Duo maltrecho y sarcástico casi sin abrir bien sus labios .

-Un caballero no se mide en justicia, sino en bondad pura...-Treize se quedo parado, mirándolo desde el puesto mas alto, desde el puesto que Dios le había proporcionado desde su nacimiento. Duo tenia que levantarse pero no podía ¡ no podía ! escupió saliva e intento despegar su mirada del Cazador para buscar a Heero con la misma …

- ¡La lucha es conmigo No muerto!-Grito Treize con su espada ya entre sus manos la alzo y la movió de manera ascendente indicándole a Duo que se levantara . Duo aborreció cada respiración exhalada del Cazador.

Ahora que estaba herido de un costado y ….sin nada de poder … Busco una salida e intento huir con Heero a cuestas ; ahora que lo pensaba era ya casi imposible -río - Ya no podía cargarlo ni siquiera a su espalda . Susurro. En cámara lenta vio un segundo ataque de Treize . Como pudo los esquivo .Tenia que derrotarlo en un minimo segundo dejo a vista de Duo un punto débil ,Duo se arriesgo ese era su blanco , al agitar la espada en su contra dejaba un costado de sus costillas libre , ¿¡Cómo no lo había notado!? .La buena suerte de Treize se acababa esa noche .

Estiro su brazo izquierdo esforzándolo al máximo dejándolo en forma recta , ideal para que atravesarlo .Sin mas ni mas como un rayo cruzo la frontera de los huesos y llego a la carne blanda y caliente , tomo y estrujo órganos internos su mano absorbió esa energía Duo se sintió más fuerte , más el… Un demonio enfurecido. Treize intento articular palabra. Duo saco su brazo.

-Tu peor error fue no haberme matado cuando pudiste. —.Los amatista brillaron incandescentemente; se quedo en cuclillas mientras Treize azotaba en el suelo. Se alegro de haber terminado con él. Ahora seguía Zech.

-Tu…tu no podrás. Yo soy un cazador , yo no seré tu premio yo seré tu verdugo… -Proclamo Heero tendido desde el piso , Zech se inclino hacia atrás ante tan repentina palabrería .. –

-Pensé que ya estabas moribundo ..—Menciono sorprendido Zech.

-Mi fortaleza es inhumana…- Menciono en un susurro apenas audible para su verdugo.

-Jajaja , mírate apenas puedes hablar y mantener los ojos abiertos… - Se rio - ...Yo me encargare de ti, jajaja -Zech dirigió la espada al corazón de Heero .Si ya había aceptado la mordida para otorgarle la vida eterna Zech Marquise lo impediría, el se encargaría de cerrar su tumba. Heero se lo impidió lanzándole una daga. Debajo de su indumentario obscura guardaba varios trucos y uno de ellos era el camuflaje de sus armas. Zech lo observo atónito mientras caía a un costado de él. Subestimo al cazador, creyendo que seria una presa fácil de matar.

13

-Lo bueno de ser un vampiro es que no muero tan fácil – Se levanto y vio en dirección a Heero. Sintió que este sonreía y cerraba sus ojos cansado .El tiempo ya no le importaba y lo lejano se le antojaba inexistente a lado de Heero…

Le sonrió aunque Heero ya no lo notara; pronuncio por ultima vez ese verso .Ese Abrazo que los uniría por siempre. Esa sangre seria para él. Se sentía feliz. Se acerco al cuerpo del ex cazador y admiro su tez , su tono bronceado , absorbio ese instante .Lo primero que recordaría era el color de su piel , esta dejaría su tono vivas por uno mas pálido. Se hinco para acercarse a Heero y …

-No tan rápido,….tú te iras conmigo…-Duo giro con sorpresa, la espada atravesó el pecho de Duo le quemo como veces anteriores grito con furia y dolor, la retiro arrojándola lejos.

Treize cayó muerto , uso la fuerza de la convicción rindiendo su alma al creador, y esta lo abandono .

Se colapso cerca de Heero -…No llegue a tiempo .Lo siento.- Heero no abrió sus ojos, ya no sabia si estaba vivo o muerto, el ya no sentía fuerzas , estaba tan mal herido que ya no siguió luchando. Sintió calor a su alrededor. Estaba por amanecer.

Hacia tiempo hizo un pacto con un vampiro para impedir su muerte , hacia tanto tiempo que lo había hecho que ya lo habia olvidado .Ahora solo dejo que lo que había impedido hace mucho tiempo siguiera su curso natural…..

La Primavera llegaba a Tokio . Llego tarde a los corazones rotos. Pero ya era tiempo de cumplir una promesa…

-Chicos .—Dijo la profesora y señalo detrás de ella. – Maxwell _san , estará con nosotros, viene de América y espera encontrar esa amabilidad de su país. –Todos aplaudieron su llegada.

-Good Morning. – Respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

- Siéntate allá.-Señalo la maestra con una sonrisa.

Se sentó a un costado de unos ojos azules cobalto. Se sonrieron como nunca.

Fue el único en calmar esta alma indomable

y de quererla.

Este demonio ya no oculto su mascara,

Ahora solo lo que tenia que hacer era no lastimar a quien mas amaba.

Era tan cruda la línea entre la perdida de sensatez y el amor

Que el no arriesgarse seria tonto

Asi que lo averiguaron

Lo exploraron

Y se encontraron

En otras vidas….

/

_Mi segundo Fic y primero terminado ..:P Asi que mi forma de escribir no es tan buena….._

_Uff. No se que decir . Lo acabe . Y una parte quería seguir La historia se fue tejiendo mas o menos sola (y me refiero a que en una semana lo escribi ) no sabia de que quería hablar , tenia ideas sencillas pero leyendo un manga sobre vampiros….Bahh ya saben que resulto , ese manga me dio la respuesta y base solo la parte del cazador y vampiro , el primero para matarlo. El vampiro se mostraba mas encantador que este Duo jajajja ya que el de la historia era mas humano :P. Pero me arriesgue a salirme de lo normal , un Duo diferente Cínico , Audaz y Frio.y al final mas humano .Mas cercano a lo que mas quería…._

_Los papeles de Heero , Quatre , Zech ,Treize ( me faltaron personajes pero por la premura no medite en ello y no los incluí en la historia) se que no son lo normal en una historia._

_No se que decir , solo que si me gusto , en lo personal parece que si funciono bajo presión jajja._

_Ojala que esta historia alterna les haya agradado tanto como a mi y si no les agrado del todo bahh es algo diferente._

_¿lemon..? ups se me olvido._

_Oh el manga se llama Daiya Game. _


End file.
